


Doc's Alone Time

by Grantz



Category: Radiant (Manga)
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grantz/pseuds/Grantz
Summary: Everyone needs a stress releif once in awhile.





	Doc's Alone Time

Sitting at his desk, Doc’s hands shook, his breath hitching in his chest as he slid the palm of his hand against his inner thigh, his fingers raked through the fabric of his pants. He had tried everything to rid himself of this ache, but nothing released the tension.

It had been…a long time since he had a release, and the stress and tension dealing with Seth’s shenanigans, his ever growing debt, and nearly getting eaten didn’t exactly allow him to have any private moments to himself.

He slowing undo the straps on his pants to take them off and began to unbutton his shirt, shivering as the night air hits his open chest.  
Pre-cum had already saturated the fabric, his arousal aching for release. He ran his palm down the shaft of his cock, cupping his girth in his hand, pressing gently to tease the sensitive organ with a little bit of friction. His breath hitched in his chest as he slid the boxers down after a few agonizing moments, exposing his cock to the night air inside his room.

The curtains rustled softly, a breeze disturbing the otherwise still air as the researcher reached down between his thighs, his hand closing around his balls. He massaged them slowly as he savored the delicious shiver that ran through his body, his muscles twitching with anticipation. Every inch of his body seemed to be aware, honed in on the pleasure he was granting himself.

Doc took a moment to collect himself before moving on, slowly moving his fingers upwards as his callused hand ran the length of his member. His warm fingers wrapped firmly around his girth.

His mouth was dry as he inhaled slowly, his heart rate climbing. Slowly, he licked his lips, sucking slowly on his lower lip as he imagined a certain someone’s lips against his own.  
A low moan escaped his throat as Doc gently began to stroke his cock, a tension building as he slowly eased into the pleasure. The man knew he had to hold back or risk being heard by his neighbors.

He rolled his lower lip between his teeth as he forced his hips upward in time to his strokes, swallowing hard as he inhaled sharply, slowly increasing the pace and bucking his hips upward into his hand. By now, he was desperate for release.

Sweat gathered on his brow as he felt his body convulse, an unhindered cry of desperation escaping through clenched teeth as he felt himself nearing his orgasm.  
Doc jerked his hips forward, arching away from his chair as he finally granted himself release, his body shaking violently as he felt his hand and chest become slick with his cum. A cry rose from his lips as he completely lost himself, his vision going white as his eyes fluttered with ecstasy.

Doc let out a shuddering breath with the last few moments of his climax, taking a moment to relax as he opened his eyes, feeling lightheaded as he stared at his ceiling, his vision coming back into focus as his heart still pounded in his ears. After a few moments, he was able to calm himself enough to regain his sense of surroundings, with his underwear still around his knees.

Face turning red with a touch of embarrassment at his own action, he pulled his underwear back on before heading to the restroom clean up.  
Once finish and properly changed into his night clothes, Doc inhaled deeply, laying down on the bed and stretching his arms stiffly, settling back against the pillows with a slight smile closing his eyes. Finally feeling a little more relaxed than he did a few days ago.


End file.
